1. Technical Field
The present invention relates, generally, to a compound having an epoxy group and a chalcone group, a method of preparing the same, and a photoresist composition comprising the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compound having an epoxy group that has a heat curing property and a chalcone group that has a radiation curing property, a method of preparing the same, and a photoresist composition comprising the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display apparatuses (LCDs) are widely used in various devices, such as cellular phones, billboards, computer monitors, televisions, etc., because of the many advantages LCDs provide. These advantages include much lower power consumption than other display devices and being thinner and lighter than cathode ray tubes.
Generally, to display an image, an LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly for supplying light to the LCD panel. The LCD panel includes liquid crystal interposed between two glass substrates. Transmittance of light through the LCD panel is adjusted by controlling and varying the voltage applied to the pixels of the LCD panel.
To display color, an LCD apparatus can use three subpixels with color filters, e.g., a red filter, a green filter and a blue filter, to create each color pixel. The transmitted light that passes through the color filters is additively mixed to display a full color screen. For high color reproductivity and brightness close to natural color, the liquid crystal display apparatus needs to have high resolution and light efficiency, and the color filter must be precisely patterned.
Photoresist compositions are used for patterning color filters. A conventional photoresist composition includes an acrylate resin, a curing agent and an organic solvent. The photoresist composition may further include a pigment when used for manufacturing a color filter. The acrylate resin has a radiation curing property. The acrylate resin provides a photo cross-linking reaction during an exposure process and then acts as a binder between a pattern and the pigment.
In the conventional photoresist compositions, the acrylate resin is usually not completely cured. Hence, a molecular interaction occurs between the surface of a photoresist pattern and a subsequently applied photoresist composition or dispersant for the pigment, thereby generating a photoresist composition remnant. The remnant deteriorates the color characteristics and reduces brightness of the color filter. Moreover, the remnant may cause failures in a junction to a pixel electrode. In particular, when a photoresist multilayer pattern is formed, a color coordinate may be moved, thereby reducing the brightness of the color filter.
Therefore, a need exists for a photoresist composition that prevents the formation of a remnant in a photoresist pattern used in forming a color filter to provide a color filter having improved color reproductivity and brightness.